


Just for tonight

by Nami



Series: FFXV Twinks&Daddies Weekend 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, background Cor/Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Gladio finds a stray in the rain and he brings it home for the night.





	Just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is fill for day #2 on @ffxvtwinksanddaddies: _Daddy finds a stray_. My plan to write a Gladio/Noct/Prompto fic with a plot was destroyed. Oh well, maybe the next time.  
>  Features 30yo!Gladio, 20+yo!Noctis and Prompto, because 30yo!Gladio is a blessing and I need more of him in the fandom.
> 
> Betaed by lovely catlad1986 @ tumblr.

When his Daddy came back home, Noctis instantly knew something wasn’t right. He heard two pairs of steps: one louder and confident, the other much more quiet as if their owner didn’t want to be heard. It only made Noctis more curious and he put the gamepad down, looking in the direction of the corridor from the sofa on which he had spent most of his day off, playing video games. That person didn’t sound like Daddy’s last friend, Cor – that man had been anything but shy.

He definitely hadn’t been shy when Daddy let Cor play with him.

Noctis went to the corridor, wanting to great his Daddy but more than that he was curious about that other person. He hadn’t received any messages from Gladio about cancelling their plans so Noctis knew he was expected to play the role of a pretty boy waiting for his Daddy. Noctis’ mind was running through the whole catalogue of people whom Gladio could present Noctis as his “boy” to but he couldn’t decide who the stranger could be.

Gladio was the first person Noctis saw: tall and bulky, he was filling the space of the small corridor. His hair was wet, plastered to his face, and he was without a jacket, holding only a broken umbrella. Noctis couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of his Daddy – the thin shirt Gladio was wearing was all wet too, leaving nothing to the imagination, and wet pants were clinging to his legs just right.

“Hello, Noct.” As always, Gladio’s low voice was enough to make him shiver. “Did you miss me?”

The first time they had met, it was Gladio’s voice and his eyes which had driven Noctis to him the most. He was older than Noctis by ten years and even if he looked good – Astrals above, Gladio looked better than many younger men – Noctis hadn’t thought they would stay together for long. A few hot dates and even hotter nights, which Noctis had spent on his back, knees, and his front while fucked seven ways into Sunday, had been enough to change Noctis’ mind.

Not to mention discovering just how compatible Noctis’ needs were with Gladio played a big role in everything too. Before Gladio, Noctis hadn’t imagined enjoying calling anyone ‘Daddy’ or feeling good when called ‘boy’.

Now, he couldn’t imagine living without it.

“You know I did, Daddy.” Noctis didn’t miss how Gladio looked at him hotly and he congratulated himself for wearing the shortest shorts which he could find – the jean fabric was barely covering his ass – and a tight blank tank top. A noise behind Gladio made Noctis remember why had he come there. “Are you alone?”

Gladio smiled and shook his head.

“I brought us a pet. I couldn’t let it stand outside in the rain.” As if to highlight his words, they heard a loud noise of thunder rumbling outside.

Someone yelped quietly behind Gladio and Noctis’ eyes narrowed.

“A pet, Daddy?” he repeated, feeling hot claws of jealousy biting into his insides.

With a wave of his hand, Gladio moved aside, letting Noctis see who was standing behind him.

It was a blond guy around Noctis’ age. He was completely drenched; water was falling from his clothes. He had lovely blue eyes which were peaking at Noctis from under his fringe. The boy was short, probably shorter than Noctis, and thin – thin enough to hide completely behind Gladio. He was also wearing Gladio’s jacket, Noctis noticed with another pang of jealousy.

Recognizing the guy as Cor’s boy made the jealousy disappear instantly. Noctis remembered how Cor had mentioned his boy’s fantasy when he had agreed to fulfil one of Noctis’ – being spitroasted by both Noctis’ Daddy and another guy – but it had been so long ago, Noctis almost completely forgot about it.

Noctis remembered how Cor said how his boy had wanted to play the role of a stray picked from the street to pleasure a stranger in exchange for shelter, how he wanted to play around with another pet away from his Daddy.

He was sure the whole thing involved some kind of punishment later, but he didn’t care about it. He was only needed to play his part of debauching that guy and he was going to do it with pleasure. He wanted to smile at him  – Prompto, if his memory wasn’t failing him – but he remembered himself in time. He had to play his part of the game.

Both men were looking at him attentively. Noctis knew that his one word of objection would result in Gladio asking Prompto to leave and Prompto doing it without a word of complaint. It was all about having fun but also about being comfortable with each other.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis nodded, once, before getting into the role. He looked at Gladio with hurt expression and mumbled in broken voice:

“Am I not enough, Daddy?”

“What?” Gladio’s eyes widened in surprise. In two long strides he was right next to Noctis and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Of course not, my boy. I told you you’re the only one I want, right?” Noctis nodded, practically melting in Gladio’s hold.

Gladio was so much bigger than him and Noctis loved to be hugged by him. Pressed against that hard chest, with those strong arms around himself, he felt as if nothing could hurt him. He could be Daddy’s lovely boy without a care in the world.

“Then why is he here?” Noctis asked, wrapping his arms around Gladio too.

Gladio sighed.

“Daddy couldn’t leave that pet in the rain. It would be cruel,” Gladio whispered into Noctis’ hair. Noctis snuggled closer, not minding that his clothes were getting wet too. He had been waiting to touch Daddy the whole day. “The pet wanted to come here so much... It promised to be good for you too, boy.”

A pleasant shiver ran thought Noctis’ spine at those words. He nodded, pulling away from Gladio, who turned to their guest. Noctis could see how the stray was observing them curiously, holding his arms around himself. His lips were of the finest shade of blue and Noctis thought, with guilt replacing jealousy, that the poor pet had to be cold. Gladio wasn’t cold despite being wet but he was always hot like a furnace.

“You can take off wet clothes here, pet.” Gladio hummed with approval when the stray started to strip immediately. He pulled Noctis against his side, his hand kneading Noctis’s ass, making him moan in pleasure. “Why don’t you go to the bedroom for some dry towels?” Gladio asked, his long fingers sliding under Noctis’ shorts. “We will join you shortly.”

* * *

In the end towels weren’t needed.

“Daddy... Daddy, he’s so good...” Noctis panted, squeezing his fingers in the stray’s hair.

The stray swallowed more of Noctis’ cock, his throat convulsing around the organ but he didn’t back off. His hands were gripping Noctis’ hips tight as if to stop him from bucking into that hot mouth, but it was difficult with Gladio fucking into Noctis’ from behind.

He was kneeling on the bed with Gladio behind him and the stray in front of him on his knees too, clinging to Noctis. He was swallowing greedily at Noctis’ erection the whole time looking up at him with cloudy pleasure filled eyes. His lips were swollen, face flushed, and Noctis wanted nothing more than to add his semen to the mess on the stray’s face.

Noctis had been all but ambushed while searching for towels. He had thought they could at least pretend by giving the stray food and let him get warm but no. Daddy had pulled Noctis into the bed while ordering the stray to show why they should let him stay. The pet had taken to that task with vigour; in no time Noctis’ shorts had been yanked off from him and a hot tongue had lapped at his cock. For a few minutes Gladio had been content with simply watching the two of them, but then he had taken place behind Noctis and started to stretch him, the whole time commenting about how they looked good together.

“The pet is good, I know,” Gladio panted, thrusting lazily into Noctis. His cock was pressing against Noctis’ prostate with every thrust and Noctis was slowly going crazy from being stimulated from both ends. Gladio’s arm around his torso was keeping him upright and the man’s palm was gripping his hips, not letting him move too much. “I made him show me how skilled he was with that tongue before I took him here. Only the best things for my boy.”

Noctis moaned loudly at that thought, pleasure spreading through his body. He could imagine it all too clearly: his Daddy pushing the stray onto his knees and feeding him his cock, fucking the pet’s throat until he would be gagging around him, the pet’s tears mixing with rain.

It was almost enough to push Noctis over the edge. He pressed the pet’s face against his abdomen and squeezed his ass around the hard cock inside, making Gladio groan behind him.

“Daddy, please, I need to come,” he begged, not caring how the stray was digging his fingers painfully into his hips or how he tried to push his head back. “Daddy...”

Gladio’s thrusts picked up. He grabbed Noctis by his hips with both of his hands, slamming in without abandon. Noctis cried out in pleasure, fucking into the stray’s mouth. His insides were melting and he wanted nothing more than to come, balls deep into the stray’s throat or on his face, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was his Daddy’s permission and Noctis hadn’t received it _yet_.

“My wonderful boy...” Gladio breathed, slamming into Noctis, their thighs slapping loudly together with his every thrust. His cock was drilling into Noctis mercilessly and through the sound of blood rushing into his ear, he could hear a faint sound of someone’s choking. “Come for me, come for your Daddy.”

That was all he needed.

Noctis’ body arches when he comes, his cock deep in the throat of the stray. He let go of the pet’s hair, his hands suddenly weak and the stray moves back quickly. Noctis barely noticed it, too high on his orgasm with Gladio fucking him right through it until his cries of pleasure became whimpers of pain. Only then Gladio stopped and pulled back, leaving Noctis’ ass empty and aching – despite being almost too sensitive after coming, he longed for having a cock inside him again.

Noctis fell onto his back, spent with Gladio stroking his side gently and cooing at him. He was still hard and Noct’s throat gets dry at the sight of that big erection between dark curls. He licks his lips, wanting to suck on that cock and make Daddy come in his mouth, swallowing everything.

Then a blond head came into Noctis’ line of vision and he suddenly remembered about another member of their little party.

The stray’s lips were swollen from abuse, his eyes red rimmed, his cheeks flushed with streaks of dried tears on them. He was hard too; his cock wasn’t as big as Gladio but it was thick, with yellow hair above it and Noctis thought he wouldn’t mind getting a taste of it too.

Gladio reached for the stray and pulled him closer, wiping his cheeks clean with his fingers.

“Did you swallow everything, pet?”

The stray nodded, his lips parted.

“Y-yes, sir,” he said hoarsely. He was thrusting his hips against Gladio’s thigh desperately, his cock smearing precome on Gladio’s skin. “Please, sir...”

Gladio chuckled, looking at the stray fondly. Then his gaze moved to Noctis, hot and smouldering, and Noctis found himself nodding before Gladio even said anything, his spent cock stirring at the thought of _more_.

“You were such a good pet, weren’t you?” Gladio murmured to the stray, petting his hair. “Good pets get rewards.”

Without further ado, Gladio grabbed Noctis’ leg and pushed it to the side, making the stray crawl between his thighs. Noctis moans when the stray’s cock brushes against his ass.

“You will let our pet take you, right, my boy?” Gladio asks in a rough voice, pressing against the stray’s back and making him grind against Noctis’ ass harder. “He took care of your cock so well, it’s only fair.”

“Yes, Daddy, yes.” Noctis grips the sheets under him, rolling his hips, and making the stray’s cock slide between his ass cheeks. He felt so _empty_ and he needed something – fingers, toys, a cock, anything – to slide into him again. “Give it to me.”

The stray was panting loudly between them, trembling in need. Gladio murmured something into his ear, too quiet for Noctis to hear it. He didn’t even have time to be wonder about it because in the next moment the stray was pushing into him, spreading him open and fucking into him immediately like a thirsty man who was finally given water. Noctis’ head falls back and he wraps his legs around the stray’s back, wanting him to go _deeper_. His cock was filling with every thrust of the stray and soon it was bouncing between their stomachs. The pet had his hands on both sides on Noctis’ head and he was moaning loudly, much louder than Noctis, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Noctis grabbed the stray by his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him, hard and deep, with lots of tongue – just like his Daddy liked it.

“You’re... so good...” the stray panted into Noctis’ opened mouth, his hips slamming into Noctis, hitting his prostate dead on and making him moan constantly.

Then he suddenly froze, his cock deep in Noctis’ ass and Noctis almost screamed in frustration. Something pressed on the stray, making their chests touch. Above the stray’s shoulder, Noctis could see how his Daddy was watching him with hunger, leaning against the pet’s back, one of his hands in the stray’s hair, keeping it in a steel grip and the other –

Noctis’ mind, still clouded with pleasure, needed a moment to connect the stray’s sudden whimpers with how his Daddy’s shoulder was moving up and down, but he couldn’t see his hand. The stray’s eyes rolled up, his mouth opened in a silent scream – Noctis gulped watching that, arousal making him feel even hotter.

“Did you forget about me?” Gladio asked, thrusting his hips and making the stray buck into Noctis who moaned at the sudden simulation while the stray whimpered in need. Gladio’s eyes gleamed dangerously. “As I thought.”

The next few minutes they spent without moving, with Gladio’s fingers working the stray’s open. Noctis tried to wiggle under the stray, but it was hard to do it with his Daddy pressing them down – all he could do was squeeze his insides around the stray’s cock inside him, making the pet moan desperately. The stray clawed at the sheet, probably trying not to come, his face twisted in pleasure every time Noctis clenches on his cock.

Noctis could pinpoint the moment when his Daddy started to enter the stray; the pet’s lips formed an ‘o’ and his eyes widened before rolling up, his body falling completely onto Noctis’, cries of pleasure leaving his mouth. Noctis kissed him then, knowing full well how demanding it was to take his Daddy for the first time. He licked into the stray’s mouth, clenching his ass around him to make him think about something else than Daddy’s big cock splitting him open.

What felt like an eternity later, Daddy finally started to move: slowly, gently, fishing for the stray’s reaction. Only once the pet’s breathless moans became cries of pleasure, he picked up the tempo, starting to trust harder.

Noctis felt like he was in heaven. The stray’s cock was drilling into him and with Daddy fucking the pet like he owned him and forcing the tempo, it felt as if Daddy was fucking him by proxy. Noctis’ body was melting into the mattress, his head going all fuzzy from stimulation. He felt himself drooling, his tongue sticking out while his body was thrusted into the bed with every snap of his Daddy’s hips. The stray was licking at Noctis’ throat, his fingers twisting and pinching his nipples, and all too soon Noctis found himself close again. He looked up, above the stray’s shoulder at his Daddy. The man’s jaw was tightened, his eyes narrowed, his face was drenched in sweat. He was looking at straight at Noctis, fucking into the stray with force, pushing the pet more and more against Noctis. He reached past the pet, grabbed Noctis’ leg and pulled it up, pushing out Noctis’ ass more, making the stray’s cock fuck even deeper.

The whole bed was creaking under him, Daddy’s moans were mixing with the stray’s, and Noctis felt he was going to come soon, consumed by pleasure. He clenched around the stray, wishing he could be fucked like this through the whole night.

The big hand of his Daddy slid between him and the stray’s body, and grabbed Noctis’ cock, fisting it quickly.

“Come for me,” Daddy snarled, breathless, pounding the stray’s ass like there was no tomorrow.  

Noctis didn’t need to be told twice. He clenches almost painfully on the stray’s cock, coming all over his Daddy’s fist. The stray cries out and comes too, filling Noctis to the brim. He was panting above Noctis and moaning in mix of pleasure and pain while Daddy was still fucking into him, seeking release. Noctis was too spent to do anything than to pull the stray down into a tight embrace and he could almost swear he felt the exact moment when Daddy came in the stray’s ass.

It took them a long few minutes to untangle themselves. Noctis could barely keep his eyes open, his mind drifting away, his body sated and comfortable. He felt how Daddy wiped him off with the towel and how he then lays behind him, talking quietly with the stray.

“ – doesn’t expect you before morning. You can stay here.”

Noctis felt how the bed dipped on his other side. Blindly, he reached for the stray – no, it was Prompto now – and pulled him closer. He snuggled more with his back into Gladio’s chest and sighed with content. He was in a soft bed, surrounded by two warm bodies.

Prompto said something which Noctis didn’t quite catch but it made Gladio laugh quietly in response. He drifted asleep but not before he felt how both men kissed his cheek fondly.

Maybe they could have another round in the morning before sending Prompto back to Cor, ass stretched open from their cocks with their cum still inside him just to not leave Cor any doubts about how Prompto had spent his time with them.

 _Would be funny_ , Noctis thought sleepily a few hours later, lazily wrapping his hand around his morning erection and watching how Gladio was taking Prompto against the door to their bathroom, almost folding the guy in half and making Prompto cry out in pleasure with every thrust of his cock, _to spend night with all four of them._  


_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not 100% happy with how this fic turned out but I hope reading it was at least a little enjoyable.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [firebyfire](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
